


Faith

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji has gone far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2015 on plurk.

The way Neji faded into the background was remarkable, the trait of a fabulous shinobi. He used to be one of those people that always stood out, even though he was aware that wasn't the boy's goal, but since he'd been appointed ANBU he'd changed.

He couldn't say the change was bad, and the boy learned a degree of restraint he hadn't had before. It was impossible to ignore, and he had no intention of doing so, noticing without speaking on it simply because it was the kind of remarkable that should go unremarked. He rewarded it though, giving the boy better points around the village, the ones that were that touch less boring and required more attention. He had been meddling in the rosters more since he'd taken Tenzou off being his left hand enough that the man was actually involved in the village.

Still, that meant that he was left with closer observation of his people, and Neji was definitely among those that he was getting a closer look at. 

It was fascinating, the way the boy convinced his way into the face of obscurity, and it made him smile to know people didn't recognize him for himself.

Then again, there were many Hyuuga in the village.

It was believable, and he was pleased with the choices that brought them here.

Now just to make sure that the tasks met the abilities.


End file.
